


Attention

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: Sometimes, Athena does manage to figure it out.
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> one more piece of dumb fluff before the year ends

Athena has a problem.

Well, no, calling it a problem sounds far too serious for what the issue actually is. It isn't exactly dire, but it warrants immediate attention.

Next to her, she hears Medusa huff. It makes Athena look up from the book she'd been reading. Medusa returns her look through narrowed eyes, trying to feign innocence. It is strange to Athena; whatever it is that Medusa is trying to do, Athena gets the sense that Medusa, for whatever reason, does not want to be found out. Not that Athena is any closer to finding out exactly _what_ Medusa is trying to do, in either case.

It comes again, a small nudge at her side, almost fleeting enough to make Athena think it is a trick of her mind, but also just firm enough for Athena to be certain that it can only be from Medusa. And yet, when Athena glances over toward Medusa, there doesn't seem to be any sort of recognition on Medusa's face, the sort that would give her away.

How strange. Athena waits for several minutes, her eyes back on her book pretending to read. When nothing else happens though, she returns to reading. Nothing much happens, even as she turns the page, her finger idly running along the edges of the paper—oh!

There it is again, that faint nudge. This time, it's on the top of her leg. Athena would look to confirm, were it not for how close Medusa is pressed against her side right now. Her hair, and some of her snakes resting on Athena, obscures herself, hence why Athena is finding it hard to pinpoint exactly what these nudges are.

… it's rather distracting, Athena must admit.

Perhaps Medusa is still cold? The room feels fairly warm enough to Athena, but perhaps Medusa still feels the chill of the hallway when she'd come in. Athena had tried to raise the temperature of the room though that feels redundant considering how close Medusa is next to her right now, with her tail coiled around Athena's leg. Medusa even has a blanket over herself, having taken it since Athena hadn't been using it.

Maybe she is cold. Athena pauses her reading, lifting her arm to wrap around Medusa to tug her closer.

"W-what are you doing?!" Medusa yelps. She's frozen now, like a deer caught unaware. Or perhaps like a snake caught unaware would be the better animal here.

"Are you feeling cold? I thought you might like to come closer," Athena answers.

"... I wasn't," Medusa mutters. Even so, she makes no move to back away, leaning against Athena's shoulder now. Athena feels the tip of Medusa's tail wagging, going back and forth on top of her leg now.

Well… if it seems like Medusa is satisfied…

Athena returns to reading her book. It's a little harder now though, considering she only has one hand on her book now, the other resting against Medusa's side. She manages somehow, figuring out a way to turn the page with one hand even.

Ah, if she could describe bliss and contentment, it would be this very moment! What more could she ask for, with Medusa curled up against her as she reads through her book? Even the soft hooting that Glafkos makes as he slumbers at his roost adds to the ambience.

But evidently, this isn't enough for Medusa because Athena feels it again, that soft nudge. This time, it's against her side and she almost ends up flinching out of reflex.

"... Medusa."

"... what?"

"Are you…" Athena pauses, unsure of how to describe… her strange predicament. "Did you need something?" she settles on.

"... not really," Medusa answers. Athena furrows her brow. Somehow, she feels that _isn't_ the case with Medusa.

"If you require something, please let me know," Athena says. If it is truly dire, then surely Medusa can speak up? With that said, Athena returns to her book. Where was she… ah, might as well start at the top of the page again.

Two pages later, it happens _again_. It's higher up from where she'd been poked, maybe to avoid the way she'd almost flinched away. It feels more like a poke for attention—

Oh. Athena blinks, the realization coming to her. The reason Medusa must be doing this...

She thinks back to earlier. It had started after Medusa had come in and sidled up next to her, no doubt trying to bask in her warmth after hissing about the cold outside.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"Ah, this? I thought to read a fictional story today. It is about two opposing kingdoms, at the brink of war, and how their diplomats are struggling to come to peaceful terms, and of course there are other instigators seeking to—"

" _Boring_ ," Medusa had interrupted with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Boring? I don't believe so, I am already reaching the halfway mark and I've never been so engrossed. Would you like to read it together? I do not mind starting at the beginning."

"No! I'm not interested in stuff like that," Medusa had said, making a face. "Anyway, whatever, I'm just gonna warm up."

And _that_ is when everything started to happen.

Yes, that must be it. Athena reaches for her bookmark, one of Glafkos' feathers, and after leaving it in her book, puts it away on the nightstand.

"Are you going to sleep?" Medusa asks.

"No." Athena turns back to face Medusa. Oh, her tail has uncurled from Athena's leg, Athena notices.

"What are you doing then?"

"I am giving you my attention now," she answers, eyes fully trained on Medusa.

Medusa's brows move up with surprise. Then, her mouth falls open. "W-w-what are you talking about?!"

"My attention, Medusa. I apologize for not noticing it earlier, but you've wanted it this entire time, haven't you?" Athena nods. "You have it now."

Medusa continues to gape at her, her mouth moving up and down. Like a… what is it the skydwellers say, gaping like a fish? That seems like an apt description here. But perhaps Athena might be off? There's no harm in asking. "Was I wrong, Medusa?"

"No! I mean, yes—no, I mean—" Medusa seems flustered now, pulling the blanket tighter around herself as her face grows red. That's certainly one way to keep warm.

"I was not?" Athena asks, just to clarify. She doesn't want to be uncertain, especially with the way Medusa likes to flip between her actions and words.

"You—" Medusa makes some kind of strangled noise before she pushes her lips together. "You're... not... wrong," she finally says, unable to look at Athena. Her reply feels as if Athena's forced her to answer.

But oh? So she _had_ been right. A sense of satisfaction runs through Athena.

Medusa is pouting now. Athena finds the corners of her lips tugging upward. The sight of it is rather cute, if she must admit. Now she's overcome with an urge, one that she decides to act on; she reaches out and places a hand on Medusa's face. Medusa seems to freeze—ah, her face is growing steadily hotter and hotter again. Athena can feel it warming underneath her hand as well. Fascinating. She might not even need Athena to warm herself at this point.

Athena moves her hand over, gently taking some of the strands of Medusa's hair. Bringing it up to her mouth, she places a kiss to it. She nearly jumps when a forked tongue flicks against her lips and when she looks, a snake has formed, looking up at her curiously. Athena lets loose the smile she'd been holding back, running her thumb over its head.

The sound of Medusa huffing makes Athena look up. Medusa is still pouting, eyes narrowed at her snake. Athena glances back and forth between the two.

"Would you like a kiss as well?" Athena asks.

Medusa makes another strangled sound. She looks up at Athena and quickly averts her eyes, keeping her face hidden from Athena. "I…" she seems to freeze again before shaking her head. "Do whatever you want!"

Athena watches Medusa for slightly longer before she nods to herself. She gently lays the snake back down though that'd been unneeded because it turns back into hair afterward.

Right now, Medusa's eyes are squeezed shut. It makes Athena think that she's preparing for some sort of attack though that's the furthest thing from Athena's mind, and she hopes that monsters won't bombard the ship at this very moment. From behind, Athena can see Medusa's tail now in the air, waving back and forth. Excitement, perhaps? It almost makes Athena laugh but she refrains; she feels that if she does, Medusa will skitter away. And now, Athena leans forward, her hand cupping Medusa's face.

She stops before she reaches Medusa though, instead leaning up to press her lips to Medusa's forehead. Medusa makes a sound that Athena can't quite decipher the meaning of, but she hasn't pulled away, which Athena takes to be a good sign. She pulls back slightly, her eyes roaming down the bridge of Medusa's nose, down to her lips. Her thumb rubs circles on Medusa's cheek. And she stops.

Ah, she can feel it, the beginnings of Medusa's impatience. The longer Athena keeps like this, the more agitated Medusa's tail becomes. And yet, while Athena is always more than willing to indulge Medusa, right now she feels like… teasing her a bit. Athena moves back slightly, watching Medusa's expectant face turns into a pout. Perhaps she's going too far though, because Medusa might already be feeling more than impatient with how long Athena had taken to notice her earlier.

Medusa's eyes snap open, pupils slitted on her as she hisses in frustration, her hand shooting out of the blanket to grab Athena's shirt and tug her forward—

_"The DossSS presents: Radio Fly Way!"_

Athena startles as Medusa yelps and shoves her away.

 _"The DossSS presents: Radio Fly Way,"_ comes Baal's voice a second afterward, blaring from the tube at the corner of the room. Athena blinks, now laying sideways on the bed from the force of Medusa's shove. Where is the sound coming from—ah, the speaking tube up at the corner of the room. It's meant to be used for emergencies, though this is very clearly not an emergency.

_"We're here bringing you a special just for the end of the year—"_

_"Dammit, Aoidos, not again! You have to tell me when you do these things—"_ Rackam's voice ascends to indecipherable shouting.

"Are they _seriously_ doing this again?! Ugh." Medusa is hissing at the tube, unamused.

"I thought you had enjoyed these segments last time?"

"I mean, I did! But right now…" she doesn't finish but instead sends a sharp look to Athena before looking away. She feels upset and disappointed.

Not that Athena doesn't feel the same; while she had enjoyed these broadcasts, she had been in the mood for something quieter tonight. And, well, she wanted to enjoy her moment with Medusa as well. Perhaps that is what Medusa is feeling too.

_"Alright, we're ready warming up. Are you guys ready to hear the sound of destruction? We're going to—"_

_"No! What do you mean we're ready?! I'm not! At least give me a day to practice—stop blocking the do—ugen, get the bar—"_

There's a whole clamor of noise including the strumming of guitars along with what faintly sounds like Hannibal's yowl, and then just as quickly as it's come, everything is silent.

"What? So no music today?" Medusa makes a face. "If they were going to go through all that trouble to broadcast, they could've played something!"

"It sounds like they were interrupted themselves," Athena points out. She wonders how they've sneaked past the helmsman, especially with their instruments.

"Hmph! Serves them right," Medusa mutters, glowering at the tube.

Silence falls between them now. Athena half expects the transmission to come back but after a few more seconds, it seems as if it's cut out for good. She wonders if it means the same thing will happen tomorrow. Perhaps she should tell Baal that she's looking forward to one of his songs with his band.

A sigh from Medusa makes Athena look back at her, finding Medusa pulling the blanket closer to herself around herself. Ah, right, what they were doing previously…

Hm, the mood doesn't feel right for that anymore. Perhaps that might be why Medusa is looking sullen now. If Athena must confess to herself too, she also feels a bit disappointed as well. What an untimely interruption!

Athena moves back to her original position, where she'd been before Medusa shoved her away. Medusa looks up at her but other than that, she doesn't seem to do anything else. It feels like she's waiting. Athena smiles at her before leaning down, brushing her lips against Medusa's for a brief moment.

"... what's that for?" Even though Medusa sounds rough, Athena can see the blush on her face.

"Because…" Athena brings her hand up, brushing back the hair from Medusa's face, "because I wanted to."

Medusa makes a face at her, but Athena gets more of the sense that she's embarrassed rather than dour. And when Athena tries to move her hand away, she finds snakes have coiled around her elbow. At least Athena has learned that when the snakes coil around her like this, it means that Medusa wants her to stay.

"If you want, you can… you can do it again." Medusa's voice is quiet, almost like she doesn't want Athena to actually hear her, but when they're this close to each other, how can Athena pretend to miss it? It makes Athena smile, reveling in the affection she's feeling.

"Of course," Athena only says before she kisses her again.


End file.
